In The Shadows
by Crystal Butterfly 92
Summary: Los busco desesperadamente, nada, absolutamente nada…  Volteo hacia la torre de los hokages y vio la oficina principal destruida y cuerpos… a lo mejor… se dirigió hacia el lugar


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Y la canción "In The Shawos" la interpreta The Rasmus. PERO la historia de abajo es mía.

In the Shadows

_No sleep_

_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes_

_I feel I going down and so disconnected_

_Somehow_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Por fin volvía, volvía a su tierra natal, aquella que lo vio crecer, y la que lo vio traicionarla… ahora se encuentra enfrente de las puerta de Konoha… dispuesto a todo y no esta dispuesto a irse… no ahora…

Juu: ya llegamos…

Sui: tal parece –admirando las puertas totalmente desprotegidas-

Kar: que ocurrió –

Entrando a la aldea y verla… totalmente destruida, fuego por todas partes, edificios, casas en el suelo, personas muertas por ahí y por aya… un infierno en persona, varios olores mezclados, pólvora, metal, lagrimas, sangre, perfumes, fragancias… juguetes de niños destrozados por el lugar, madres y padres civiles protegiendo con su cuerpo el de sus hijos, Ninjas descuartizados, heridos, golpeados, fracturados, muertos… comida, dinero, posesiones, todo en el suelo, entonces no fue un ataque para ganar ganancias, no, fue una venganza, pero de que. O hacia quien?

_In the shadows_

El viento se hace presente y con el la lluvia… truenos, relámpagos se oyen por el lugar, el viento pasar entre las calles y los cuerpos sonando vacío, hueco… eco… eco se oía, el eco de la lluvia al caer y golpear el suelo, no se oía latidos del corazón, voces, lagrimas, sollozos, sonrisas, frustraciones, pisadas, aplausos, nada…

_In the shadows_

Sas: pero que….

Juu: ahí que investigar…

Sui: si

Sas: vallan –dividiéndose-

Recorrieron cada escombro, cada rincón, cada lugar, pero nada, ni un solo sobreviviente… ni uno…

Sas: que sucedió!...- Un trueno se hizo presente… a la vez que sus compañeros llegaban uno a uno a darle, solo malas y desastrosas noticias-

Kar: es horrible esto… -viendo el cuerpo de una mujer cubriendo a un niño, posiblemente no era su hijo, pero aun así lo protegió, una lagrima cayo de sus ojos-

Juu: quien pudo haber esta atrocidad –recordando cada imagen de niños con el rostro demacrado por las lagrimas, sangre, golpes o simplemente no se diferenciaba…

Sas: que sucedió –recordando el recorrido que realizo, su barrio destruido, la casa de su amigo prácticamente no existía, el puente se encontraba despedazado en el seco arroyo, la casa de aquella que le profesaba amor en escombros, pero ella no se encontraba entre ellos, el hospital derrumbado con jeringas, sabanas con lodo, camillas destrozadas, equipos sin recuperar, pacientes distribuidos a los largo del terreno hospitalario… los campos de entrenamiento cubiertos de un manto rojo… sangre de los Ninja que pelearon en ellas… y fallecieron…-

Sui: tienen que ver esto… -dirigiéndose hacia las cabezas de los Hokages-

Subieron y la imagen no le agrado para nada a Sasuke, todos sus compañeros, amigos, personas que cursaron con el en la academia se encontraban recostados en el suelo, con sangre fluyendo de sus cuerpos…

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten-ten, Rock Lee, Gai-sensei, iruka-sensei, todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban muertos… pero su equipo, que paso con su equipo…

_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something_

_Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher_

Los busco desesperadamente, nada, absolutamente nada… Volteo hacia la torre de los hokages y vio la oficina principal destruida y cuerpos… a lo mejor… se dirigió hacia el lugar, papeles distribuidos, en el suelo Kakashi-sensei de costado, con los brazos dislocados, heridas en su cuerpo, múltiples hematomas, sangre, ese liquido vital… y a un lado de el, o mas bien lo que con sus brazos trataba de proteger a una rubia, posiblemente la hokage… busco con la mirada desesperante por la habitación, no ahí no se encontraban, donde estaban… quien fue… quien…

Busco cada lugar, cada remoto lugar, pero nada, absolutamente nada, se encontraban a las afueras de lo que fue la torre de la hokage y algo callo sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, lo tomo y lo vio, el dije que Naruto cargaba… entonces el… -volteo hacia el cielo, y de la cúspide de la torre… caía pequeñas gotas de sangre… en un rápido movimiento ya se encontraban y lo vio, a su amigo, su mejor amigo rubio, recostado en el suelo de espaldas a unos metros de el, se acerco con cautela, y al estar mas cerca, reconoció unos cabellos rosas… de un salto ya se encontraba junto a ellos, un chico, protegiendo con su cuerpo a una chica de cabellos rosados, Una fuerte corriente de aire solo logro despegar tantito a la pareja y se podía notar un pequeño bulto en el vientre de la chica, aquella chica embarazada, desvío su vista, adolorido, ella estaba… embarazada y de su mejor amigo… al desviar la vista fue el máximo error, ya que vio las manos de ellos entrelazadas mostrando un anillo en el dedo anular de cada uno, un anillo de matrimonio….

_In the shadows_

Volteo dolido, y encontró la verdad… no fueron solo golpes por dar, fueron estratégicos, las llamas igual, las personas en cada lugar en el que debían de estar, frente a el se encontraba el símbolo de la maldición… Su maldición, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su cuello rozando con sus yemas la maldición… El único que pudo haberlo puesto, era… Kabuto… no lo mato cuando tenía oportunidad por que no considero sus habilidades, ahora se lo demostraba quitándole lo más preciado para el… lo único que le quedaba… Su aldea, sus amigos… Su familia…

_In the shadows_

_I've been waiting_

Fin…


End file.
